Scarred Blades
by ShadowOfBarakiel
Summary: Death Eaters attacking, the midpoint of the story about to hit a high note, with the Triwizard Tournament approaching. What better ground for a hero to arrive on?


A sunset.

And what a beautiful sunset it was, clouds lining the rays of sunshine heating his back, the wind pushing the clouds forward.

I could recall it in the back of my mind, I had just made peace with myself, achieved what I wanted to, what I had strived for. Finally.

Now, I could rest. Everything was finished.

…

Oh, what a foolish assumption that was.

* * *

Without warning, not even from Akasha to tell me where the hell I am, I appear in front of a teenager, green eyes looking up at me in surprise. Seeing the familiar Command Seals appear on the kid's hand has the memories flooding back. Just then, I reinforce my back and shoulders instinctively, feeling a motion behind me. A burst of prana hits me then, red sparks flying over his shoulders. _Damn, that would hurt someone less durable, that's for sure._ I lament as I turn to the people facing the kid.

"What are you supposed to be?!" One of the younger men asks, quite rudely. Only then do I notice the number of people on the ground. Broken bones. Screams from pain. People cuddling into a corner in fear. All from these people. Suddenly, the smell of burning flesh comes back to me, like a nostalgic memory you only just remembered. Pushing prana into my legs, I grit my teeth and mutter the incantation.

"Trace, on."

Twin falchions come into my hands. Kanshou and Bakuya. Twin married swords created by a blacksmith for the simple purpose of creating swords. Yin and yang. Perfect.

Using my momentum to propel myself forward, wanting to catch the men responsible off guard, but the closest one fires a purple spell at me. Cutting it dead in the centre with Kanshou, I pivot and decapitate him with Bakuya, his head rolling onto the ground with a thunk. Taking the palpable shock as an opportunity, I throw both Kanshou and Bakuya in an arc, the swords turning like boomerangs and stabbing the other enemy in both the back and front of his chest simultaneously, vanishing as my prana flares and takes shape, into the same two blades, as I face the last enemy, a young boy. As I think about whether to kill him or not, I see people approaching from the right and left of me, and hear the boy recover himself from his shock. Running forward, I grab him by the collar and use what little I know of memory magic to render him unconscious.

"Stop right there, and hands up in the name of the Aurors!" I hear from a particularly loud man as the now unconscious boy drops to the ground. To their declaration, I give them a particularly scornful look, as they arrived way too late.

"If you haven't noticed, I just killed two experienced magi here, none of you could really stand a chance if I were to go all out." I reply nonchalantly, as my swords return to formlessness and I blatantly ignore the angry glares of most of the so called Aurors.

"Why did you kill them? You could have just incapitated them, like you did that boy." I hear the man beside the kid say, and I pivot to face him.

"Surely you aren't missing the fact that they tortured people? The boy didn't try to attack me, hence his survival. Regardless of what you do, saving everyone is impossible." I reply in a clinical tone, as I feel the kid shift uncomfortably.

"Did you see it? The Mark?!" Someone interrupts, and I turn to see a stern man with a tight moustache yelling frantically.

"Mark? What do you mean the Mark?" I ask out of reflex, completely dumbfounded by the man's frantic nature.

"Why, You-Know-Who's Mark!" One of them responds in a dry tone as he points me to the huge glowing green skull in the sky.

"That's not scary at all, looks like a Christmas decoration." I dryly quip, forgetting to keep my sarcasm under wraps, I do want to make a decent first impression. Besides killing a bunch of people… Ok, it's a crap first impression. Beyond that, I notice the frantic man interrogate my Master out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on Barty, it's Harry Potter, why would he cast the Dark Mark?" I hear the ginger adult say to the interrogating party. _Harry Potter, good to know the name of my Master._ I think to myself as I also focus on the name I learned, the Death Eaters.

Leaving them be, I reinforce my legs and backflip into the air, sprinting into a blur as I feel the tether of prana being supplied by the kid, woefully lacking. _So, I only can use light weaponry here, no major Noble Phantasms. Isn't that just peachy._

Landing on the top of a large arena like structure, I push prana into my eyes, vision extending and widening as I look around where my Master is located. Satisfied that he's safe for the moment, I instead pin his eyes on a man escaping where the Dark Mark was supposedly cast. Not taking any chances, I decides to project my bow, and aim at him with a recently constructed arrow. Eyes centering on the individual, I see the arrow piercing the man through the neck, and I feel my fingers let the arrow fly.

Having taken out one of his targets, I spend the remainder of my time as a hunter, impaling these Death Eaters with arrows as I see them. Feeling a smile come onto my face as I see the victims disappearing, my eyes zero in on his Master, and I can faintly feel the pull of the prana supplying my existence. Chuckling at the irony of me being summoned as a Servant, and to an unaware Master at that, I turn to spirit form and track his pull, the night ending in a couple of hours.

* * *

Even with his vanishing act on top of a hill, I can still feel his prana exertion, and find him residing at a house in the middle of a large field. As I pass a certain point, I feel the sparkling of prana, a detection field, maybe? Or so I thought as I see a whole family of redheads come out, wands drawn. Seeing no point as to delay the inevitable, I change back to my physical form, and immediately, their wands train on me, though no spells are fired. I raise my arms, no swords in them, in a surrender like fashion.

"Always with the bloody Luck rating."


End file.
